


Never Expected

by lexi_pink_96



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Lana Parrilla - Freeform, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexi_pink_96/pseuds/lexi_pink_96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Alex and I am 17 years old and today was supposed to be a regular day, but that's not how it happened. This just came to me in my head, give it a try! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Expected

My name is Alex and I am 17 years old and today was supposed to be a regular day, but that's not how it happened. 

It was a bright day in Vancouver, Canada and I was walking down the street, when my phone rang. I put the phone to my ear, but before I could do anything else, I was hit in the back of the head and knocked out.

Three Hours Later

When I woke up, I looked around to see that I was in a dark alley. I had no idea where the hell I was and I had a blaring headache. When I tried to move, I realized that both my hands and legs were tired together with rope. What the actual freak!?! Seriously could this get any worse? "I am in a dark alley way, with no clue as to who brought me here! Why is god punishing me? I hate this!"All of a sudden another person appeared in the dark. "Hey look who is awake! You ready to have some fun?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?! What do you want from me you bastard?" I spat in his face.

"Oh don't you worry, sweetheart! I will make you feel good!" He came closer to me. I wanted to run out of there. He was going to rape me.

"Stay away from me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I began to struggle, but the ropes were too tight. What was I supposed to do? I had never had been in a situation like this! Tears started pouring down my face. 

"Oh don't cry! I am going to fuck you good!" He began to run his hands up my thigh. I could smell the alcohol in his breath and I couldn't do anything.

"Please don’t do this!" I was giving up, my last option was to try and plead my way out of this one. This was it. My worst nightmare was coming true.  
At this point I was struggling so much that the ropes were rubbing on my skin. The strange man picked up a piece of sharp glass and brought it to my throat.

"We can either do this the easy way or the hard way. You did this to yourself and now I am going to take pleasure in tearing you apart, even if you don’t want me to!"  
I took my chance and screamed as loud as I could. "Help!" That’s all I was able to get out before he hit me and I blacked out once again.  
Several times during the attack, I woke up and tried to fight him off of me, but he hit me so hard that I swore I saw the light of heaven. Three hours later I regained consciousness. I tried to get up, but my whole body was covered in cuts and bruises. My own blood was everywhere. 

When I finally got enough strength to try and lift my legs, I let out a loud scream as my legs felt like they had been split into two. This is it; I am going to die alone in this alley.  
I began wailing as I tried to crawl towards the main sidewalk, but my effort wasn't enough. I was never going to find love. Never even get a chance to have my dream job. Never even get the chance to debate on anything for my future because the truth was, I only had a few minutes more to live.  
I laid my head down on the cold and blood covered ground and thought about my life, the things that I regret not doing sooner and the things that I regret doing.

All of a sudden I felt a warm hand on my back. "Oh my god! Are you alright, dear?"  
I tried to speak, but all I could get out was a pained whimper. I turned to face the person and gasped. She was breathtaking, black raven locks and melting brown orbs. She looked concerned and I wanted to tell her to leave me to my death, but I couldn't talk.

I watched as she pulled out her phone and called an ambulance, that's when I realized how much blood I really loss and I passed out. I didn't fully awake for several days. There were many moments when I was conscious for a few moments, but I would never have enough time to open my eyes before I would pass out again. 

Five Days Later

I was very sad when I did gain full consciousness; the beautiful brunette that found me wasn't there. Of course she wasn't, nobody ever was. I felt tears sting my eyes.  
Nobody has ever stayed, why should this time be different? I guess I am meant to spend my entire life alone. I just wanted someone, anyone to see me.  
I was pulled out of my thoughts, when the door to my hospital room opened. And I thought my eyes were fooling me because the women who stepped in, was the exact women that saved me. It was her.

She smiled when she saw me. "You’re awake! I am so relieved that you're alright!"  
I had no idea what to think, but I have no clue as to why in the hell I chose to back away.  
She saw my back away and stepped closer to me. "Oh, I am so sorry! Please don’t be afraid! Whoever hurt you is long gone now!" I watched as she sat on the side of my hospital bed.

I cleared my throat to speak. "Thank you for saving me. I think I would've died if it weren't for you." I looked down as a bright blush began to sprout on my face.  
She grabbed my hand and smiled brightly. We stayed there in silence, until I finally broke it. "I am Alex by the way."

"Oh I do apologize! My name is Lana."  
I laughed, but as soon as I did my gut clenched and I hissed in pain.  
Lana immediately looked concerned. "Are you in pain? Do you want me to call the nurse?"

I smiled sheepishly. "No! Its fine, I am just a little sore. Don't worry about it!"

She let out a sigh of relief at my words. "Oh! Um....anyways, I have to ask you some questions. And don’t worry you don't have to answer if you're uncomfortable, okay? The doctors needed some answers so I told them that I would see if you felt comfortable with answering them."

I nodded and I couldn't believe what was happening right now. "Okay. Hey, why are you being so nice? I mean, I am just some person you picked up. What if I was a serial killer or something?"

Lana laughed. "Alex to be honest, when I found you, I thought you were going to die and I just cannot -No matter what - sit and watch a person be in pain or even die. And I am going to assume that you're not a serial killer. I mean let’s be honest; you don't look mean at all. But as I was saying, I need to know a few things."

I agreed and took a deep breathe. "Okay, shoot."

She came closer and sat right next to me. "How old are you?"

"17."

She looked taken aback by how young I was. "Okay. Do you have any family, friends or loved ones that I could contact?"

This question made me sad and brought tears to my eyes. I looked down to hide my eyes so she wouldn't see. "No. I don't have anyone." I have been alone ever since I was old enough to walk. My parents died and I was in some pretty bad situations.

That answer made Lana very sad and she felt bad. "I just have a few more. Do you know the person hurt you?"

Alex shook her head and sighed. "He was a random stranger, who was drunk and clearly had no clue as to what he was doing.”

"I see. This is my last question. When this stranger took advantage of you, was it your first time being sexually active?"  
Alex nodded let a few tears fall down her face. She hated that this happened to her. She would never be able to get back what he stole from her. Her innocence, her purity, her something special. No person would want her. She was completely worthless now.

Lana was about to hug the younger women, when the doctor walked in. "Excuse me, but may I speak with Ms. Parrilla real quickly?"

The brunette looked back at Alex and smiled reassuringly. "I will be right back."

When they both got outside of Alex's room, the doctor spoke. "I am sorry Ms. Parrilla, but we have to ask you to check out. We have other patients in dire need of a room."

"Are you kidding me?! She has still got healing to do!"

"And I trust that you will see that her healing continues." 

"Fine! How long do we have?"

"Maybe, ten minutes. It you're not removed by the time I get back, I am afraid that I will have to press charges!" And with that he walked away leaving a very upset and worried Lana.

When Alex saw the other woman come back, she asked. "What did he say? Am I going to be okay?"

Lana stepped close to Alex and grabbed her hand. "No, you are perfectly fine! You just have some resting to do! But the doctor wants to move another patient in here so I have to check you out of the hospital. "

"But what am I supposed to do! I have nowhere to go! I just lost my house today!" The truth was that she didn’t have her own house. She was living in someone else’s basement and working off her stay. The younger woman started to cry. 

Lana took the younger girls face into her hands. "I promised the doctor that I would take care of you and I intend to keep that promise. You are coming home with me."  
To say she was shocked was an understatement. Alex looked flabbergasted. "R-really?"

The older brunette smiled. "I may not know you very well, but if there is anything that I am good at, it’s seeing the good in people. You need someone to take care of you and I am happy to step up and take the job.”

Alex could barely speak. This woman was the nicest person on the whole planet! Not to mention the fact that this woman was beyond beautiful! She tried not to blush at the track that her thoughts had taken.The brunette did catch the small blush, but she just ignored it and smiled. "I will be right back. I have to go call someone to come pick us up. I'll see you in a minute, dear."  
She left the room to call Fred.  
The younger woman was very nervous to go to the brunette's house. This was her first time being around someone so nice and caring. If Alex were to be honest, she was a little confused on how in the hell she even crossed paths with such a women. 

Fred arrived and Lana had yet to introduce him to Alex, but when Alex saw Lana kiss Fred, she knew that he was the older women’s lover. At that realization she became sad. Of course she knew that Lana already had someone special, but there was still that sliver of hope, one that was now crushed.  
Lana helped Alex to the car and the whole car ride was basically silent. She kept glancing between Alex and Fred. She had something in the back of her mind that made her worry that the two would not get along well.

Once they arrived at the house, they helped Alex into the guest bedroom. Fred left as soon as Alex was laid on the bed. He didn’t want to interfere with her or make her upset.  
Alex was completely exhausted and just wanted to sleep. She felt bad for judging Fred, but she just had a feeling about him and she didn't like it. He seemed like a good guy and she could tell Lana loved him, so she figured she would just leave as soon as she was fully healed. She would find a way to survive on her own, without any help.  
The older brunette could tell that the younger woman was exhausted. She went down to the kitchen and fetched a warm rag, a water bottle and some extra blankets.  
While Lana was downstairs, she finally let herself cry. She was completely miserable, even though Lana was now in her life, she felt like she was worthless and that she was causing too much trouble. Lana and Fred looked so happy together and she didn't want ruin that.

When the door opened, she immediately wiped away all evidence of her tears. She didn't want the older woman to see her cry and she didn't want to talk about why she was crying either. She mustered up the best smile she could at the moment when Lana was in the room.  
Lana put the warm rag on Alex's head, set the water bottle on the nightstand and helped the younger woman cover up with warm blankets. Alex looked so tired and she just wanted to try and make it better, but she didn't know how or what would help her.

Alex was trying really hard not to make any eye contact with the older woman, but it was proving to be difficult.  
The older woman noticed how the other brunette was avoiding eye contact. She sat down on the bed next to the younger woman and sighed. "I know things are a little weird right now, but I just want you to know that you can trust me and if you ever need someone to talk to or cry with, I'm here."

Alex smiled appreciatively and nodded. "Thanks. I'm sorry that I'm such a pain in the ass."

Lana let out a small laugh and grabbed the other woman's hand. "Nonsense, you just went through a very terrible thing that will affect you for the rest of your life. I'd be a little worried if you didn't push me away." She hugged the younger woman. "Now get some rest, I need you to be at your best tomorrow because I have some fun things planned."

"Um, not to be mean or anything, but is it just going to be me and you?" Alex was secretly worried about the answer to this question. She wasn’t ready to be around anyone else yet and especially not a man. 

"Oh honey. I know you're scared, but you need worry not. Fred has to work so you have me all to yourself."  
This brought the younger woman some joy. Tomorrow, whatever they were doing, Alex wasn't going to have to worry. Tomorrow, she would just get to enjoy the other woman's company without a care in the world.

The Morning After

I hated getting up in the morning. I was fully rested and even though I still have some had some healing to do, surprisingly I was able to get dressed and ready for the day within an hour. For me when I usually feel like shit, it takes about two hours to get ready, but I'm guessing that I was just excited; Lana and I get to hang out today.  
I was just putting on the final touches to my makeup, when I heard a knock on my door and Lana peeked into my bedroom. "Hey! I just wanted to check up on you. We are leaving soon."

I turned to face her and smiled. "I’m almost ready. I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes." She so was surprised that she was even able to speak with the other woman in front of her. The brunette was absolutely breathtaking. A light blush covered the younger woman’s face, but she didn't care because with how much makeup she was wearing, it would blend in with her red colored blush.

Lana smiled and nodded, closing the door and heading downstairs.  
Alex finished getting ready, threw on her coat and met the other woman downstairs. They walked to the brunettes Mercedes and got into the vehicle. The first couple of minutes were spent in silence, until Lana spoke. "Why don't you put on some music?"  
Alex smiled and turned the channel on the radio, until it came to a song that she liked. S&M by Rihanna came on and Alex smiled, she sang along with the song:

If feels so good being bad.  
There’s no way I'm turning back.  
Love is great, love is fine.  
I'm the box outta line.  
Being pictured of the fear makes me want it more.  
Cause I may bad but I'm perfectly good.

Lana joined in singing:

And its sex in the air, I don't care I love the smell of it.  
Sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me.

Both women started swaying and rolled down their windows as they cruised through town. Alex was surprised that the other woman even knew the song, but she liked knowing that they had something in common. When the chorus hit again, Lana turned toward the other woman and raised an eyebrow, while singing. It made the other woman blush, considering the song was about pleasure from pain and Lana, well to think that she was a participant BDSM turned the younger woman on. She didn't linger on her thoughts for too long because this was their day to enjoy just being girls.

They arrived at the mall that was a few miles from Lana's house. Alex was actually considering that this was the first time that she had ever been in a mall. She was very nervous.  
Lana turned toward the other woman and smiled. "Are you ready for some fun?"  
Alex smiled and put her arm through the older woman's as they walked into the mall. It took her breath away; she had never seen so many options for clothes and many of her favorite things. "So where do you want to go first?"

She looked down nervously. "Uh, I don't know. This is my first time setting foot into a mall."

The other woman's jaw dropped. "Are you serious!? Oh my god! We are going to be here for forever! I have to show you everything!" And she did. She and Alex went into almost every store and every once in a while they each found something that they really loved, like a cute pair of shoes or a special clothing item. Alex being the crazy person that she was, she went into a game store that was playing music and she started dancing as she looked around.  
Lana laughed and joined in.

"HOLY SHIT!" Alex squealed suddenly.

Lana ran over to the other woman. "What, what is it?"

The younger woman pointed at a series called: Once Upon a Time "You're on the cover!"

Lana laughed in relief and looked down nervously. "Yeah I know. I was going to tell you, but I wanted you to see me for who I was, I didn't want you to only know me because I'm famous. I am an actress and this is the show that I am currently starring in."

She felt dizzy. "I think I need to sit down. I cannot believe that I have been taken care of and lived with a celebrity! Jesus! Are you trying to kill me?" She sat down on the bench in the store and began rubbing her temple.

The older woman sat down next to the Alex and sighed. "When Fred and I first met, it was on stage for the filming of the movie Lost Boys. His son was playing the role of a main character and I was starring in a film that was being created in the same building. At first he was only interested because I was a female celebrity, but you want to know what I told him. I told him that if he wanted to be friends then he would have to really get to know me and I guess somewhere along the way, we fell in love. I don't want to have to tell people to get to know me. I want people to genuinely want to be my friend and not look at me like another famous person who has their head shoved up their head so far shoved up their asses that they can't do a damn thing. That's not who I am and that's not who I would ever want to be!"

Alex understood now, her whole life had been judged based upon her appearance. She pulled the other woman into a hug. "I'm sorry for going off on you. I get how you feel. I'm not used to this stuff, I mean it's not every day that a person gets to be in celebrity’s life, but I want you to know that I see you as an amazing, strong and talented woman, who deserves the world. I will never look at you like those people did. I mean come on, YOU SAVED MY LIFE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! You are truly amazing and as much as you don't like me saying this, Fred is a dickhead for only taking interest in your fame!" They both let out a small chuckle.

"Thank you, dear! I know that we have only known each other for a small amount of time, but I am not used to being around such a sweet person and I already feel such a deep connection with you."

They pulled apart from the hug and looked into each other’s eyes. Alex smiled. "I feel the same. Now if you don't mind, I am starving and would like some food. Where are some good places to eat?"

Lana smiled and hooked her arm through the other woman's. They walked into Café Rio and Alex's stomach growled as she let the amazing smell fill her nostrils. "Oh my god! It smells amazing in here!"

"I know right! Trust me, I know exactly what to get you! You're going to die!" She smiled and ordered their food.  
They both sat down at a table and waited for their food. "So do you and Fred come here a lot? You seem pretty familiar with this place."

Lana looked around and smiled. "Not really, I discovered this place on my own. I have always loved Mexican food and there aren’t many restaurants that serve Mexican here."

Alex nodded. "I too, have always loved Mexican food. When I was growing up, I once had this friend and every Thanksgiving they would make Mexican, she and her family usually let me join them. Well, until we weren't friends anymore." The thought brought back many bad memories and she had a small frown appear on her face. She looked up to see the other woman with a look of sadness. "Oh! Shit! I'm sorry, today is supposed to be a happy and fun day and I just ruined it!" She looked down in shame.

The brunette shook her head and grabbed the other woman's hand. "Nonsense, I like getting to know you better, sad things or not it doesn't matter. Alex, yes I am sorry that you have had such a hard past, but the only thing that can do now is to make you have a wonderful time here and now. You are such a kind and beautiful and sweet person! I love having you in my life!"

The younger woman blushed and had a huge watery smile on her face. She patted the seat next to her. "Come sit over here so I can hug you."  
Lana move next to Alex and they pulled each other into a warm embrace. They had many things in common, but right now they both were just so happy to have each other.

Once they pulled from their embrace, the waitress came back with their food. Alex took the first bite of her food and moaned in delight. "Oh my god! Pinch me, I think I just died."  
The other woman laughed. "I told you! It’s amazing! The first time that I tried this, I literally think that I fell in love with it! It's always been my favorite, even though I have tried almost everything in this place.” It was true, even though Fred was her main priority; there were many moments that she loved exploring on her own, especially when it came to food.

The other woman was amazed! “I cannot believe that I didn’t even know that some of this existed! All of this right under my nose!” She shook her head in disbelief and looked around the restaurant.

Lana nodded. “It’s amazing how you can know so little about the things that surround us,” She gave a sweet and gentle. “I am so thankful that I found you! To be honest I never been in a situation like this, it’s different, but in a good way.” Smiling and letting out a laugh, they both enjoyed their food.  
It was weird, they had hardy even knew each other, but Alex saw something inside the other woman that made her want to trust her.  
They finished eating and went into a few more shops to buy a few things here and there, but by the time they got back to Lana’s place, they both were completely exhausted. Alex could barely stand and she was starting to become a little achy from all of the running around that they did.

“Oh god, I think that I’m going to die from over excursion, I mean holy crap!” She bent over and held her chest.  
Almost immediately looking concerned, the other brunette put her hands on Alex’s waist to support her. “Is everything alright?”  
Groaning and wincing in pain, the younger woman shook her head. “I’m fine. Maybe going out today and doing so much wasn’t a good idea.” She felt dizzy and the room began to spin. Oh god, did she even remember to take her medication that the doctors had sent her with? She couldn’t remember. It all was a blur and the words coming from her mouth were silent.  
Trying to walk, she faltered and landed hard on the floor. Lana was instantly at her side a worried and troubled expression.  
“Alex? Sweetheart, can you hear me?” Caressing the other woman’s face, she watched as Alex’s eyes focused on her and her breathing became even again.  
“What just happened?” Confusion was clouding her mind. Did she over work herself? They hadn’t done anything really; it was just some walking and laughing. God, if she was dying from laughing, then maybe she was destined to die young. 

Helping the other woman to the car, Lana frowned. Maybe something was wrong with her recovery and coming out and doing a bunch of things may have not been the best idea. They had to get home just to make sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you thought! I did just kinda think this up so let me know I should continue! :)


End file.
